User's often have multiple devices, such as a mobile phone, tablet, and smartwatch, which interact with each other in accordance with the needs of the user. For example, a user may have a social media application (e.g. Facebook®, Twitter®, Instagram®) installed on both their smartwatch and their mobile phone so that the user can post comments or pictures on the social media application using both their mobile phone and their smartwatch. Various types of applications can be installed in each of the devices.
In order for devices (e.g. mobile phone and smartwatch) to communicate application information with each other, a communication channel or service can be created between the devices. A communication channel can be a high level communication channel that is used to communicate messages between devices. Such services are static. However, such a restriction limits options for how a client application might want to communicate with another device.